Goodbye Hojo
by Suzume Aki
Summary: Shippo and Inu Yasha stay at Kagome's house, Hojo comes for a date, I'll let you figure out the rest!


Kagome puts her earphones and listens to some music by the backstreet boys. Yes, Inu Yasha and Shippo were coming, they had a deal and the two can watch from her television for the day. The door opened and Shippo bounced in to see Kagome lying in her bed with a big smile, eyes closed and wierd black things on her ears.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Inu Yasha asked, Shippo shrugged and drew nearer. Inu Yasha's ears twitched, he and Shippo could hear the music.  
  
"Hey, Kagome-chan, were here!" Shippo anounced with a big grin. Kagome didn't hear them.  
  
"Hey, KAGOME!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome's eyes opened wide.  
  
"SIT!" She yelled as Inu Yasha plomped on the floor.  
  
"What was that for?" Inu Yasha whined as Shippo took advantage and sat on Inu Yasha's back.  
  
"You're too noidy, idiot!" Kagome answered back and took of the earplugs. Shippo stood up and explored the earphones.   
  
Inu Yasha sat down and shrugged. "What can we watch?" He said.  
  
"You can watch Yu Yu Hakusho, Hojo gave the tape to me." She said, putting the tape in.  
  
"Hojo?" Inu Yasha yelled as Kagome powered him with another sit. Shippo turned around as the show started, Kagome sat down on her bed and Shippo bounced on her lap.  
  
"It's another show with just full of humans, ain't it?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"No, actualy, it has youkais too, and lots of demons." Kagome explained.  
  
**  
Kurama, Hiei and Kuwaraba started running after Sensui. Hiei powered his Black Dragon Spirit as Kurama changed into his Youkai form  
**  
  
"You know what, that guy looks like Inu Yasha." Shippo said as he and Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. Both had long white hair and doggy ears.  
  
"Whaaat?" Inu Yasha retorted. Shippo and Kagome looked back at the TV.  
  
**  
"Kwaraba, you have to use your dimensional sword to get past that wall." Sensui said with a sly grin. Kurama held his hand out and felt the pain of the force field then licked his hand. Kuwaraba later on drew out his sword and destroyed the wall.  
**  
  
"The tetsusiga's more powerful." Inu Yasha muttered under his breath.  
  
"Pretty strong for a human." Shippo said as Kagome rubbed his ears. There was a knock on the door and everyone stared at Kagome's mom as she came in.  
  
"Oh, I had no idea you were all here tonight. Kagome, Hojo's downstairs." She rubbed Inu Yasha's ears and Inu Yasha flushed.  
  
"Uh... sure, mom." Kagome said, giving Inu Yasha a face as she raced downstairs.  
  
"You know, Ms. Higurashi, that little dog-boy hates having his ears touched." Shippo said in a annoying voice as Inu Yasha shot him a angry face. Kagome's mom retreated her hand, giggled and apologised. She left and Inu Yasha stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shippo asked.  
  
"For a drink of water, fox." He answered and left. He quietly tiptoed to the kitchen where he could hear the two of them.  
  
"W-would you like to go on a date?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Um...yous see, I..." Kagome coudn't just say there was two demons in her room, what more, Hojo kept coming everyday and she was getting irritated.   
  
*Oh no, I forgot, I'm changing human tonight!* Inu Yasha panicked and looked at the mirror, his hair was slowly changing to black.  
  
"Well...?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Ummm, you see, Hojo, I have a boyfriend." Kagome lied, no she didn't. Inu Yasha snorted as she heard what she said.  
  
"Really? Can I meet him?" Hojo asked. Kagome flushed asn saw some of Inu Yasha's black hair from behind the door. He was panicking.  
  
"Kagome! I gotta go now!" He yelled from the kitchen and started going out the back door.  
  
"Is that him?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Uh, alright already!" She answered, blushing just to shut him up. Hojo got up and called Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha stopped and faced Hojo, with a confused face.  
  
"Hi, my name's Hojo, you must be Kagome's boyfriend." Hojo asked.  
  
"Boyfriend?!" Inu Yasha echoed, seeing Kagome blush and giving him a face of pity to just go along with it.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Inu Yasha flushed and fiddled with his nails. Shippo had the urge to go downstairs too and get a drink.  
  
"Kagome, can I have a glass of water?" He whined. He glomped onto Kagome's shoulder and noticed Hojo and a human Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She said and got him a glass which he licked up whole.  
  
"And who's this?" Hojo asked.  
  
"A cousin of mine." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, see 'ya in school, Kagome." Hojo said and went out the front door.  
  
"Sorry I lied, Inu Yasha." Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha grunted and Shippo looked about.  
  
"Did I miss something? Why are you human? And Kagome-chan, why was Hojo wtupid enoug and didn't even notice my ears." He asked irritatedly.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you all liked it. *grins* AAARGH!!! I don't even get a candy bar for a reward. It's me, Suzume Aki, remember, people call me Saki.  
  
Inu Yasha: (grumbles in the background)  
  
Saki: Shut up, you!  
  
Inu Yasha: You shut up, or I'll tell Nuriko you adore him!  
  
Saki: *giggles* Who woudn't, sit.  
  
*WHOOMP*  
  
Inu Yasha: How'd YOU do that?!  
  
Saki: I'm the author, I can do anything.  
  
Inu Yasha: .....  
  
Saki: Okay, peeps, please review and I'll give you all candy bars!  
  
Inu Yasha: I'll review!  
  
  
  



End file.
